She'll Suck More Than Just Your Blood
by ChainsAndWhipsExciteMe
Summary: Bliss, a sexy mutant with a dark power moves into the Xavier Institute with kinky intentions. Will she wrap her fingers around the boys of the institute or be tamed by a kind heart. M for possible lemon. set in season two. No set couples, only cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Bliss shuddered and pulled her rain coat tighter around her body, too cold to do anything other than run forward. She'd run out of taxi money a mile away from the institute and had no intention of skipping out. She hated stealing because it reminded her of her father, who was a dreadful man with a heroin addiction. He would come home every night and rant on about how it was all Bliss' fault her mother left. When she couldn't take it she was relieved to have gotten a message from Xavier about his home for mutants.

She was promised a warm bed and a hot meal, but as she was let in through the magnificent gates it was obvious she'd be getting much more. The building was huge, with at least a hundred windows on the front wall that faced her. It had swirling gardens flooded with rain water and grass so green it looked fake. But it felt real as she removed her sandals and let the wet stuff squish in between her toes. The rain stopped slowly and she made her way up to the doors.

"Welcome Bliss," A redhead with a big smile greeted her. "I'm Jean Grey and this is Rogue, Scott and Professor Xavier." She gestured to a girl with white streaked hair, a boy with brown hair and strange ruby sunglasses and a bald man in a wheelchair.

"Its nice to meet you." Bliss spoke in a voice as silky-smooth as her long golden blonde hair.

"Ah can take ya straight to your room, if ya'd like." Rogue offered.

"Perfect."

Rogue led the girl up the stairs and down the hall to the dormitories.

"The boy's wing is being renovated at the moment so you gotta share some privacy right now." Rogue explained as they approached the last door in the hall." The same rules apply as at any other co-ed boarding school, maybe a little less strict. No girls and boys in the same room with the door closed, and nobody in any room other than their own past seven. You can hang out in the kitchen, rec room and library until nine though, eight thirty on a school night."

"When's dinner?" Bliss tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear.

"Six oclock," Rogue looked at her watch. "Youv'e got an hour to get aquainted until then. Most of the kids should be in the rec room about now. Amara is your roomate, but Ah dont think she's around tonight. She's at the Brotherhood boarding house for a sleepover with her friend Tabitha."  
>"Theres more mutant boys?" Bliss smirked.<p>

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Oh there's lots more. Ah gotta get going but Ah'll see ya at dinner."

Bliss said goodbye and opened the door to her new living residence. It was suprisingly tidy, with two beds against the left wall and two mahogany desks with black office chairs against the right one. A bright pink laptop sat on one desk, along with a science text book and various binders and colorful pens. The bed on the far side by the window had a pink quilt and blue bedskirt with a matching pillow set, while the one closest to her had a grey wool blanket and white pillow. She was thankfull of the bedsheets, having only what she brought in her backpack.

Bliss spied a mirror above a large vanity and examined herself. Her mascara was running, and her blue eyes were foggy. She pulled her makeup bag from her backpack and began to wash her face with a alchohol wipe. She then re-applied concealer, purple and pruple eyeshadow, a thick layer of volumizing mascara and ruby red lipgloss. She peeled off her damp clothes and slipped on a pair of short-shorts and a pink tank top. Her feet were freezing so she dug through her bag for her only pair of knee-high wool socks.

"There better be cute guys here." She sighed, and tousled her damp hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Bliss' first good experience came after her first day. She'd been getting computer help from one of her classmates when she went a little out of control.

"I think you have a virus." Bobby said, typing something on her keyboard. "What did you say your power was again?"

"I have fangs." Bliss licked her lips seductively, as she got a needing feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Cool." He took his eyes off the computer screen for a moment to smile at her. "All fixed."

"Great." She said, standing up and walking over to check her reflection in the mirror that hung over her dresser. "I thought all my files would be gone." She dabbed gloss on her cherry red lips slowly.

Bobby watched her, "Uh, what kinds of files?"

"Private pictures." She winked at him.

"I see." He twisted back and forth in the desk chair awkwardly.

"So." Bliss said, walking towards him slowly. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"A few, I guess." He stood up as she got closer.

"How far did you get?" She pushed him back into a sitting position roughly.

"What?" He asked, as she ran her hand along the spot where the zipper was, on his jeans.

"Are you a virgin?" She undid the zipper slowly, reaching downward.

"I have to, uh go." Bobby stood up, zipping his pants back up nervously and stumbling out of her room.

She laughed quietly at his display. "little boys."


	3. Chapter 3

I know I'm an ass for not updating but I hope I still have reviewers out there :) I was away on a program, we weren't allowed Internet... It's was uh... Well I'm glad it's over.

I'm not sure how far to push things, let me know If this chapter is too risqué. (;

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bliss and the storyline :)

Bliss knew that after her encounter with Bobby that she had to aim higher. Bobby was cute, but he wasn't hot. He lacked the unique dangerousness his classmates had.

She planned on a straight up ambush, starting at the top of the 'new recruits' list. As rogue had told her, the new recruits were all her age. Except for Roberto, he was two years older than her. That wasn't a problem for Bliss though, she had a way with boys no one could understand. Though she wouldn't be quick to admit it, sometimes it confused even her.

And so, Roberto was currently at the top of her list.

Bliss emerged from the shower and dried herself off. Still significantly damp, she pulled on a loose white tank top and a blue pencil skirt. An outfit that would look completely wholesome... Given she were actually wearing underclothes.

Amara was with Sam, again. Bliss liked Amara, so she had marked Sam off the list very early. She liked to play boys, not mess with her friends. She at least had some moral restrictions. After all, Sam was too cute and sweet to corrupt. He was a guy, but he still had a virginal innocence.

She stretched out on her bed, squeezing some of the wetness out of her hair and onto her white shirt, creating see through patches across her chest.

She picked her cellphone up off her nightstand and snapped a picture. She wasn't trashy enough to send real sexts, but a little teasing never hurt anyone. She would save the picture in case someone was a little reluctant on coming to see her.

She dialed Roberto's number.

"hello."

"Hi, is this Roberto?"

"Bliss? Why are you calling me? I'm in the rec room."

"Well this is more of a private call. I need help with my Spanish and Amara said you practically aced the class a few years ago."

"I dunno..."

"Listen, I've got to go Get dressed. I just got out of the shower." She paused. "I'll text you in a minute."

"Uh, okay."

Bliss hung up and waited. Not the amount of time it would take her to get dressed, she waited for him to text her.

...

Bliss?

Seventeen minutes, and who says boys don't act their age, she thought.

Hey, can I send you something?

Okay.

She attached to picture and hit send.

Nice.

Listen, come help me with my spanish. I have a test and I don't want to be up all night studying.

Ok. Be right there.

Bliss opened the door just as he knocked, she watched his eyes give her a once over, lingering over her chest. She did the same to him, noting that he wore a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans. She wondered how he found jeans that fit hi, so perfectly.

"Come in." She motioned for him to sit with her on her bed.

For a long time they just stared at each other. Then he spoke.

"Don't tell me I'm really here to help with your spanish."

"What if you are?" Bliss leaned forward, spreading her legs apart just enough so you could tell she was only wearing one layer.

"Then I'm seriously going to have to change that." He slowly put his hand on her knee, and moved it closer and closer to her thigh, up her thigh slowly, making her want to beg him to move faster. Finally she couldn't take it any longer.

Bliss grabbed his hand and shoved it all the way under her skirt, laying back on he bed as he did things with his fingers she'd never felt before.

Suddenly he was on top of her, grinding hard against her abdomen. She was breathing heavily, and noted to herself that older guys were always the smarter choice.

She kissed his neck and his hands found her chest, twisting and pulling in a painfully stimulating way.

Then his voice was in her ear. "You're eighteen right?"

"Uh, actually. I'm sixteen."

He stopped moving and rolled over to lay on his back beside her. "Sixteen. Hmm..." He seemed to consider it deeply.

She moved closer to him, slipping her left hand under the waist band of his pants.

He groaned. "Bliss, you're sixteen, I'm eighteen."

"So?" She undid his belt buckle with her free hand.

"I'm a senior and you're a sophomore."

"I've done the math." she kissed his abdomen as she unzipped his pants. "So what?"

"So, I have morals." He pushed her away, not lightly. "Rahne thinks this is a study date.

"Wait." Bliss stood up, pulling down her skirt that had made its way to her waist. "You're with Rahne? You're cheating on her!"

He looked surprised. "I know, that's why I'm stopping."

"No, you came here to cheat, you stopped because I'm two years younger than you."

"Thats not..." he was interrupted.

"Get out."

"Slut." He muttered, closing the door behind him.

Then Bliss did what any girl would do in her situation. Lay on her bed, hating herself. Feeling bad for Rahne. But Roberto didn't come simply because Bliss had seduced him, he made the first move. Roberto had come because he was a cheater. That was just who he was, and Bliss couldn't change that.

When Amara got back she was concerned.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

"Guys are complete idiots." Was Bliss's only response.

"You didn't try Bobby again! The boy is a complete idiot, I could have told you that." She pulled the blanket off her own bed and covered Bliss with it, crawling under it in the process.

"No, I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Night 'Mara"

"Night Bliss."

Amara wondered what problems Bliss had at home that could have triggered such a need for human contact. She knew that girls who didn't get enough attention slept around, but there seemed to be something more in Bliss. Like it was a game, a game that she would never cheat at. Pun intended.

...

I tried to keep it nonchalant ;)

Who do you think Bliss will go after next?

Review please, so I can continue :)

Xoxo Lizzie


	4. Chapter 4

Snow Day.

We never got those back home in Nevada. Sometimes it got unbearably hot, so mom would take me to work... Before she died at least.

Not that going to work with her was really something I should have been doing, even at thirteen or fourteen. She was a bartender/dancer who would have made great tips if she worked in the better part of town. I'd sit behind the counter, nobody cared, sip a Shirley Temple and chat with some of the prostitutes that came around.

My god, we're they glamorous. That that I mean to glorify the fact that they had sex with three men a night seven nights a week but... Well they just seem to have it all going for them. They were beautiful, and even tough they didn't work in the tourist area, they made twice what my mom made. You could tell they were happier too. And why do people find that so hard to believe? How hard is it to comprehend a woman might enjoy sex, for the love of god not all of us think it's more special if you wait until you're thirty five.

I wasn't keen on the whole snow day thing, particularly because everyone seemed to want to go sledding and then down to the mall. It was kind of a free for all since the real adults were all gone. The older ones were looking out for everyone, but they all seemed a little to caught up in their young adult melodrama to be looking out for anyone.

I didn't like the snow so far and I wasn't excited to experience it further. Maybe I'd wait, honestly I just want my first time in the snow to be... Special.

After everyone had gone out into the snow I decided to get dressed properly, so I popped my Pretty Reckless CD in and basked in my teenage self obsession as I got dressed.

I lined my eyes in black and loaded on the mascara because I was just in that kind of mood, and rubbed a dark red lipstick on. I pinched my cheeks hard and winked at my reflection. I guess it's not normal for a girl to get dressed and put makeup on when she's home alone,

Oh black skinny jeans how I love thee, they were the most powerful weapon I owned. Maybe next to a black bra and a white button up, not actually buttoned up. Nobody was home, and if they were it honestly didn't matter to me. Though I could see from my window that everyone I'd met this past week was down the hill sledding or whatever. It was going to be a boring day. Though the kind of fun I was usually looking for could be easily achieved with a whole house to yourself. And the leather couch in the rec room sounded sooo appetizing to me.

I stopped in the kitchen on my way, grabbing the bottle of scotch I knew oh so we'll that Wolverine had hidden at the back of the cutlery drawer. It didn't need to be hidden very well I assumed these kids knew nothing about stealing liquor properly, and they could probably get their own easy enough. But wolverine had left yesterday, and wouldn't be back anytime soon, plenty of time to replace the quart. Or not to, because in all honestly I wouldn't mind him following my scent, if you know what I mean.

As I approached the rec room I heard muffled music coming from inside, like someone had left the tv on. Sounded about right. I walked through the doorway only to find the tv was in fact on, and it seemed to be a spring break special. My god, the boys here may not all be prudes after all.

I sat myself down on the leather couch, running my hands across the seats. I watched as several questionably eighteen year old girls proceeded to flash the cameras. It got me kind of hot I had to admit. They were just all so excited, jumping around. I wanted to be there.

Ouch!

I touched my lower lip, tasting blood. Stupid fangs. It would heal in a minute.

But then I heard footsteps at the door. A boy appeared there, looking surprised. I had never seen him before.

He walked into the room, glancing at the tv, then at me. "I wasn't watching... Well actually... Uh..

"Chill." I rolled my eyes, taking another swig from the bottle in my hand.

He coughed. "Were _you_?" he ran his hand through his blonde hair looking confused. "Watching it I mean."

I smirked. He was Cute. He had the whole faded denim jacket, tired eyes thing going for him. And I had never seen him before.

"Yeah," I uncrossed my other arm from my chest, smiling. "It's not bad."

I kind of admired the fact that his eyes didn't linger on my exposed chest for more than a second.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Bliss." I said.

"Ray." he said. "Can I sit?"

I shrugged.

He sat down. I offered him the bottle and he took it, taking a long swig. He laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"The kinds of girls who go to Xavier's usually aren't caught watching porn and drinking scotch at eleven in the afternoon."

"I wasn't planning on getting caught." I said, almost defensively.

"And I wasn't complaining." He passed the bottle back to me.

I set in on the floor. "You realize the whole spring break thing thing is a fantasy, right?"

"What's wrong with fantasizing?" He looked at me with dark blue eyes.

I breathed out sharply. "Nothing." I said plainly.

"So." Ray kept his eyes locked on the screen. "Why aren't you sledding?"

I pointed to myself with my thumb. "Arizona."

"Ah, a west coast girl."

"Unfortunately." I sighed. "And you?"

He shook his head. "I don't remember... Well I remember the sewers, where I grew up."

"Why arent _you_ sledding?" I changed the subject.

"I'm not the type I guess."

I smirked, lounging further back on the couch. "I'll be honest with you Ray I was hoping I'd Have this place to myself... To uh... Have some alone time if you know what I mean."

"Do you want me to leave?"

I bit my lip. "I want you to watch."

..

Review and I can have the next chapter up tomorrow.


End file.
